Electrochemical bio-sensors have been developed for detecting analyte concentrations in a given fluid sample. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,264,105; 5,356,786; 5,262,035; 5,320,725; and 6,464,849, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, disclose wired enzyme sensors for detecting analytes such as lactate or glucose. Technology adapted for enhancing sensor miniaturization and durability is desirable.